Ilovelance06 as "Beth" (Camp Drama)
17:11 Ilovelance06 ~Ilovelanc@71.172.217.123 has joined #TDIFanSucks 17:11 hi :P 17:11 <@Mygeto> Hello. 17:11 whats up? 17:11 <@Mygeto> Hi, Ilovelance06. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 17:11 is there where i audition 17:11 <@Mygeto> Mmmhmm. 17:12 <@Mygeto> So, who are you auditioning as? 17:12 okok my name is Ilovelance06, because i looooooove my brother Lance :P 17:12 he was born in 2006 17:12 and also im auditioning for BETH and SADIE 17:12 eeeeeeeee 17:12 <@Mygeto> All right. 17:13 <@Mygeto> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Beth, and then you can audition for Sadie right after. 17:13 <@Mygeto> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 17:13 sure :P 17:13 <@Mygeto> Great. First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better. 17:14 okok 17:14 <@Mygeto> All right. 17:14 <@Mygeto> A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 17:15 <@Mygeto> ? 17:16 <@Mygeto> Ilovelance06? 17:16 sorry that was Lance! 17:16 <@Mygeto> Hello? 17:16 he was knocking at my door pissing me off 17:16 <@Mygeto> Ah, okay. 17:16 But like my username says i looooove him :P 17:17 id give myself maybe an 8 17:17 <@Mygeto> All right. 17:17 <@Mygeto> Next. 17:17 <@Mygeto> B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 17:17 im always at home taking care of my lil siblings and pets 17:17 so 9 17:17 <@Mygeto> All right. 17:18 <@Mygeto> C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 17:18 no at all! 17:18 im pretty sure my older sis is a lesbian 17:18 *unrelated* 17:18 <@Mygeto> Lol. 17:18 <@Mygeto> All right. 17:18 <@Mygeto> Secondly, we'll ask you three character questions. 17:18 idk she just keeps going out to these clubs and coming home with girls and she got a tatoo and shaved off all her hair :P 17:19 okok 17:19 <@Mygeto> Whooooa. 17:19 <@Mygeto> Lol. 17:19 <@Mygeto> Anyway. 17:19 <@Mygeto> Remember, these are for Beth. 17:19 :P 17:19 <@Mygeto> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 17:20 no 17:20 <@Mygeto> All right. 17:20 <@Mygeto> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 17:23 <@Mygeto> Hello? 17:24 <@Mygeto> Ilovelance06? 17:24 im so sorry! 17:24 my mom is yelling at my brother 17:24 yes! 17:24 im planning on a new path 17:25 Beth will hopefully be a little more standupy 17:25 <@Mygeto> Oooo, nice. 17:25 thanks 17:25 :) 17:25 <@Mygeto> All right. 17:25 <@Mygeto> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 17:26 protagonist 17:26 Main protagonist if im allowed 17:26 <@Mygeto> All right, nice. 17:26 <@Mygeto> Okay. Please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. After you have linked us, we will immediately start a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. 17:26 im sorry 17:26 i have a confession to make 17:27 i dont really have any siblings 17:27 im sorry 17:28 <@Mygeto> Ooooookay. 17:28 <@Mygeto> Why would you lie about that? 17:28 i dont know 17:28 i just do things sometimes i dont know 17:28 <@Mygeto> Who's Lance, then? 17:29 my friend 17:29 she made the account 17:29 i thought id get banned for having a shared account 17:29 <@Mygeto> Ooooookay, then. 17:29 can i change an answer 17:29 <@Mygeto> You really didn't need to tell me about your siblings at all, really. 17:29 <@Mygeto> Sure. 17:29 nvm 17:30 okay sorry 17:30 :P 17:30 <@Mygeto> Anyway, let's continue. 17:30 is it okay if my friend auditions for Beth and I audition for Sadie 17:30 <@Mygeto> Sorry, I can'y allow that. 17:30 <@Mygeto> *can't 17:30 okok 17:31 Owen2 ~Bigez@pool-108-52-91-48.phlapa.fios.verizon.net has joined #TDIFanSucks 17:31 my friend is named Lance 17:31 <@Mygeto> Anyway. 17:31 hi 17:31 <@Mygeto> Please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. After you have linked us, we will immediately start a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. 17:32 (I thought your friend was a girl) 17:32 Owen2 has changed nick to Bigez 17:32 okok 17:32 she is Transcript 17:32 http://totaldramaisland.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ilovelance06 17:34 <@Mygeto> All right. 17:34 <@Mygeto> Great. Your character for your scene is Heather. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 17:35 Ilovelance06 has changed nick to Bethloveslance 17:35 Heather13 ~TDIFan13@S01062c27d7280505.vn.shawcable.net has joined #TDIFanSucks 17:35 <@Mygeto> Just Beth and a number, please. 17:35 <@Mygeto> * 17:35 hi heather 17:36 Beth. 17:36 How great to see you. :D 17:36 you too heath :P 17:36 I wanted to talk to you about last night's elimination ceremony. 17:36 okok 17:36 Was there a reason, when Chris told Gwen she was going home, you WINCED? 17:37 *doesnt know what that word means* 17:37 Um. 17:37 Was there a reason you made a FACE? 17:37 i didnt :P 17:37 You totally did. 17:37 I saw it in your eyes. :@ 17:38 no 17:38 i didnt 17:38 Okay... 17:38 Well. 17:38 The day before that, how come you gave Gwen some of your muffin? 17:38 Is there a secret alliance going on here? 17:38 i never gave Gwen any of my muffin 17:38 Alright. 17:38 So. 17:38 (Remember, this is improv) 17:38 You don't like Gwen? 17:38 You're still part of my alliance? 17:39 okok 17:39 No I am not! 17:39 I quit Heather 17:39 im tired of you being such a bully 17:39 WHAT? 17:39 Lindsay quits too 17:39 and ps your shoes are TACKY 17:39 ... 17:39 Okay, we'll end the scene here. c: 17:39 <@Mygeto> We'll end the scene here. 17:40 okok Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions